Love and Monsters
by FenikFox
Summary: AU JugoxOC. Kagome and Jugo go to the same high school together. Kagome's had a crush on Jugo for years, so what happens when Jugo stops by to give Kagome some homework she's missed? Will love bloom between the two? And what happens when old flames get in the way? Warning: sex, rape, violence, language, drug use, and gambling.
1. Chapter 1

…1…

I'm sitting on the couch, reading a book, when the doorbell rings. I glance at my wall clock. It's 7:30 am and the sun has just risen over the horizon. Who the hell is at my door this early? _I _shouldn't even be up right now. I contemplate ignoring whoever's at the door, but manners take over and I toss my book on the coffee table and head for the door and open it.

"Good morning, Kagome," Jugo greets me politely. He barely fits in the doorframe and had to lean over slightly to look at me. His orange hair and eyes catch the glint of the early sun.

"Oh. Morning Jugo," I reply, my irritation settling some. Jugo is a really sweet guy, one of the sweetest I know. He's a senior in high school, same as me, though he looks like he's about twenty instead of just eighteen. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you so early," Jugo almost bows. "I just came to check on you. You haven't been at school lately and I was getting worried,"

He's right; I haven't gone to school in more than a week. I'd gotten sick with a bit of a stomach bug so I stayed home until I felt better, which, honestly, was two days ago but sometimes you just needed some time off, you know? I don't skip often, but when I do it's because I _really _need a break.

"Uh, yeah, I've been sick for a few days. Stomach bug," I explain. Jugo studies me for a moment with those kind eyes of his.

"Really? Are you feeling better? You look okay," He lifts a gentle hand to my cheek as if to measure my temperature, his large fingers just barely grazing the sensitive skin there. I feel myself blush and none too smoothly jerk back, stepping out of the doorway.

"C-come in," I stammer and hold the door open for him. He steps inside, looking large and out of place in my living room. He's wearing an almost tight fitting black shirt that shows off his muscular frame, as do his dark jeans. I guess being Jugo's size could make it difficult to find clothes that fit the right way.

"Can I get you something? Tea? Water? Milk?" I ask as I mill about my kitchen like an idiot.

"No, thank you," He declines kindly before saying, "You look pretty today," He gestures to my black and white skull tulle dress, black combat boots and black sheer tights.

I redden at his sudden compliment. "Oh, uh, thank you," I've always secretly had a crush on Jugo. He's so tall and strong looking, not to mention kind. Though, he does have a bit of a rep at school for being extremely violent when provoked too much, but that's anybody, right? Right?...

"Is it new? I've never seen you wear it around school before." Jugo observes. He's never seen me wear it? Does that mean he actually pays attention to me? Really? I mean just the fact that he's here means he even knows I'm alive. He was worried about me. Worried about _me_! I force down the giddy squeal that builds up in my throat and try to act cool.

"Yeah, I just got it." I tell him and sit down at the kitchen table, awkwardly. "I'm surprised you noticed." I admit.

"Of course I noticed. I always notice you—" But he cuts himself off before he can finish his sentence. He looks into my eyes with a conflicted expression on his face.

"You always notice me?" Hope leaks into my voice at his words. Jugo shifts from foot to foot in an uncomfortable way.

"Ah, yes…" He looks away and sits in front of me at the table. Before I can ask another question, he interrupts me. "You know, I think I'd like some water,"

I stand and pour him a cup of water from the sink and he sips it, still not looking at me. Ugh, he's so damn cute and handsome. I can't believe he's actually here, in my house, talking to _me_.

"So, I brought you the work you've been missing in class," Jugo announces as he pulls some papers out of his black backpack. He places the large stack of papers on the table and I groan, slamming my head down on the table.

Jugo jumps, startled. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing, I just hate school, is all." I admit truthfully. School fucking sucks. I see no point in it at all. I get up from the table, grapping the papers. "Come on upstairs," I lead him up the steps to my bedroom. He stands near the door and looks around at my walls, which are covered in macabre and depressing paintings, drawings, and pictures I've made.

"You're quit the artist," Jugo comments. "You're really good." He examines one of my latest works: a charcoal drawing of a fallen angel. "I like this one."

I blush with embarrassment. "Thanks," I chuck the papers on my already cluttered desk before flopping on the edge of my bed. Jugo shuffles through the other papers on the desk, absent mindedly cleaning and rearranging them neatly before picking up a sheet. It's an old math test with a big red D on the front.

"Not so good at math, huh?" He asks politely.

"Nope."

"I could help you," Jugo offers. "I'm doing okay in math."

Okay? Just okay? Jugo is the top student in our math class and is passing with, like, a 112%.

"Really?" I really do need help in math; I have a 64% and if I don't pass, I won't be able to graduate this year. "That would be great! You don't know how much that would help me,"

"Yes, I could tutor you after school, or maybe during lunch, if that's alright," He suggests. I literally almost start crying out of joy. I've tried everything to get my grade up, but math is just not my thing. It just doesn't click, you know?

"Thanks, Jugo!" Before I know what I'm doing, I slam myself into his solid chest and pull him into an embrace that surprises both of us. A strangled sound catches itself in his throat and for a few moments, I stand there, astonished at what I just did. I'm _hugging _Jugo. I am not supposed to _hug_ Jugo. What is my damage?!

I wait for him to push me away, to tell me what a total creep I am and storm out of my house, but he never does. Instead, to my surprise, he tentatively lifts his large arms and wraps them around me, holding me close. My breath catches as my lungs forget how to function. Jugo is hugging me. No, he's _holding_ me. No, "holding" doesn't do this moment justice. Jugo is _caressing _me. He's so warm and solid and everything I ever imagined he'd be. I hold on to him like my life depends on it and he returns my embrace. For a moment, he squeezes so hard I feel like he'll break me, but he notices and loosens his arms just enough for me to let in the breaths that won't come.

Curious to see his expression, I turn my head to look up at him. His eyes are full of gentleness and caring and…something else. Something that looks like longing. It's so clear on his face that I can't help but grow hazy with the same feeling.

"Jugo," Without warning, but with warm gentleness, Jugo lifts my chin up and brings his lips to mine, not too hard, just more of a brush of flush skin. His lips are soft and match his gentle demeanor and taste so sweet. His scent envelopes me and I can no longer think straight. I feel myself jerk in surprise, but he doesn't push anymore, waiting for me to calm. His eyes are half closed and they peer at me patiently. I move forward, standing on my toes to get to his lips and continue our kiss. Jugo cups my face in one of his broad hands and runs his fingers through a bright purple streak in my wavy black hair.

He takes charge from there, leading me until the kiss hardens, but still keeps it slow. We explore each other's lips, seeing what the other likes and what they don't through body language alone. I part my lips and he carefully slides his tongue in the welcoming entrance, his taste nearly knocking me off my feet. He plays with my tongue in a way that seems like he's done this before, or that he's a natural. Meanwhile, Jugo's hands explore the rest of my body, running over my arms, my waist, my hips, before gentle cupping my ass. A shuddered breath shakes from between my lips at the sensation.

That's all he needs to quicken the kiss until we are desperately pressing our lips and tongues together, melding our body to each other as our hands greedily explore places we never imagined touching. Jugo pants hard and I feel his teeth nip and tug at my bottom lip. He does this over and over, increasing his pressure until it hurts. I jump and whimper, causing him to rip his lips from mine in a reluctant way. His head is bent downward, brow furrowed as he pants, still holding me shakily.

"I can't," He shakes his head. "I can't."

"You can't what?" The sudden halt clears the haze over my mind a bit, but I still just want to kiss him some more. "Kiss? You're doing great," I chuckle and try to go in for another, but he moves out of my reach. "What's wrong?" I'm completely sober now, and feeling a bit hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you're great, wonderful, even, it's just…" His body trembles and he still has his head bent down with his eyes shut tight. "I…I can't lose control. If I do, you'll…"

"I'll what?"

"You'll get hurt." He finally looks up at me as a bead of sweat runs down his temple.

Assuming he's talking about my feelings, I chuckle and shake my head. "I'll be fine, Jugo. It's not like I don't want this." I take his hand in mine. "I…I've kind of had a thing for you for a while now. Since you moved here our freshman year, actually. So you see…I want this. And I think you do too…" I step closer to him and put his hand to my cheek, looking into his saddened and conflicted eyes.

"Kagome," He breathes. "I do, I really do. But you don't understand. I mean I could _really _hurt you, and not just your feelings. If you see what I really am…" He grits his teeth and turns away from me. "You'd hate me forever and I could never live with that."

I suddenly feel slightly insulted. What am I, five? "Look, Jugo, this isn't my first rodeo. I can handle anything you dish out." A wicked smile forms on my lips and I bring him down to me and kiss him hard, letting one of my hands trail to his crotch, where I feel a huge bulge.

"Kagome, don't!" He hisses on my mouth but I'm already stroking it through his jeans and he moans, throwing his head back so I can only see his thick neck. I chuckle and continue. His body trembles more and I hear a low chuckle rumble out of his broad chest. His body shakes more as the chuckle turns into a wicked cackle. Suddenly, he brings his head down and I see his eyes have turned a pale yellow color and his mouth is up turned into a menacing toothy grin.

"Big mistake, sweetheart." Before I know what's happening, he roughly grabs me by my arms and throws me on the bed before straddling me, his weight pinning me hopelessly into the bed. He's laughing manically with his hands on either side of my face, leaning over me so his large shadow encases me. I shake with fear as I stare into his merciless yellow eyes. The Jugo I had known only moments ago is completely gone.

"J-Jugo," I whimper. "What's gotten into you?"

"The same thing that's about to get into _you._" His grin widens. "I'm not gonna go easy, either. I could give a fuck less if you enjoy it or not."

The reality of his words makes me shake with fright. Without warning or mercy, he tears off my black skull panties, ripping them to shreds and discarding the scraps. I try to shut my legs but his body won't allow it and before I can scream, he plunges two fingers deep inside of me. The unexpected penetration hurts and I shut my eyes tight and cry out.

"Jugo! You're hurting me! Stop! Stop it!" But he doesn't listen. He keeps shoving his huge fingers in and out of me, laughing.

"You think this hurts, just wait for my dick. I'll tear you wide open. I bet you bleed like a bitch," He grabs my dress and rips it off of me before doing the same with my bra and tights and boots. He does the same to himself, revealing his unimaginably huge erection that scares the shit out of me.

I start to vigorously whip my head back and forth, seeing what he's about to do. "No, no, no, no! Jugo, please don't!" My objections are silenced when he slams his entire length inside of me, ripping a shriek from my lips. He gives me no opportunity to get used to it and thrusts fast and hard, holding down my arms.

"How's that feel you emo bitch?" Jugo taunts as he continues his torture. "Does it hurt? I thought emo bitches liked pain!" His cock pounds into me relentlessly and I scream even louder. "Yeah, scream you bitch! Let me hear you! Keep that helpless look on your face! Look at me while I fuck you!" To my astonishment, I find myself getting turned on by this sudden show of aggression and domination. Am I enjoying this?

Jugo notices and cackles. "You're getting wetter! So you do like pain, huh? Well let's see if you can handle this!" Jugo flips me over on my belly and pulls my ass up so it's in the air. He slaps it without holding back. I arch my back and scream, feeling my ass redden.

"Mmm, just like a cherry," He slaps it again, this time on the other cheek, which reddens just like the other one. I hear myself moan as the pain rockets through my body before ebbing away to pleasure. Jugo lifts my ass up even more so he could get a good look at my pussy. "You're dripping, you little skank. I should've known you liked it rough. But you're so damn tight. I'll have to fix that."

Jugo shoves his dick back into me and God, it feels so good. "Ah, Jugo! It hurts so good!" I shout and moan as he thrusts harder and faster until I'm screaming for more. He pounds me like that for a few minutes, grunting with every thrust. Suddenly he picks me up and slams me against the window next to my bed so my breasts are pressed against the glass. He picks up one of my legs and rams his cock into me once more and begins to fuck me like that.

I look down at all the people below- people I know-and I feel mortified. "No! No, stop! Someone will see!" I half moan and try to wiggle out of his death grip to no avail. His dick is just so big.

"Please, I know you wanna show off, you horny slut." Jugo laughs and picks up his speed. "With a body like yours, it would be a crime not to let everyone see." He reaches around and fondles my bare breasts and I moan even louder. "Look at those pretty little tits. Just the right size." I feel him roughly pinch one of my nipples and I arch my back, crying out.

"Jugo, please!"

"What do you want, bitch?" He growls into my neck as he continues to pump into me.

"M-more! I want more!" I can't believe those words come out of my mouth, but it's true. I do want more.

I hear Jugo chuckle darkly before he picks up my other leg and impales me on his huge mass. I cry out once more at how deep he's going and I feel very full. I look down to see that he's only going halfway in and that there's at least three more inches outside of me.

"J-Jugo…" I whine. He seems to get my hint.

"Oh I see," He taunts. "Bitch wants it all, huh? Well here you go!" He stuffs the rest of himself inside of me with a loud grunt and pumps hard and fast. "Damn, you're tight, but not tight enough to be a virgin." He observes. "You're not a virgin, are you, you little slut?!"

"No, I'm not!" I moan. I had sex before but the guys were never anywhere near as big as Jugo is.

"Ha ha ha, I knew it! Dude must not have been too big since you're still so tight," Jugo yanks my hair back as he pounds me mercilessly. "Look at that guy over there checking you out," His voice is low against my ear as he looks at the man across the street in his own home, staring at me. The man has a surprised, but excited look on his face as he watches Jugo fuck me without restraint. "Let's give him a good show!"

I feel Jugo's length filling me up to the breaking point, his wide cock opening me and rubbing against my clit, which is what really gets me off. Soon I'm twitching and crying out.

"Jugo, I'm gonna cum! Jugo!"

"No, not yet! Don't you dare cum yet, you filthy slut! I'm not through with you yet!" He goes faster than I ever thought humanly possible, his balls slapping against my ass over and over. The speed makes it nearly impossible for me to resist, and my eyes go wide and my body goes rigid against him as an orgasm rocks me to the core, causing me to scream and squirt all over him, and a little on the window.

"I thought I told you not to cum!" Jugo growls. "I'm gonna have to punish you now, you stupid bitch!" And he does; he pulls me away from the window and shoves my face into the bed and holds it there as he wrecks my body. The overstimulation is painful; though I know asking him to stop won't do anything but encourage him. So I try my best to take it. Finally, his cum explodes inside of me, gushing out once I'm too full to take anymore. He pulls out and I shudder, curling up in a defensive position.

"I'm not done yet, bitch." He pushes me on my back and rams into me again. He goes until he cums at least three more times; more than I ever thought a man could in one go. Finally, he gets off of me, rolling to my side as his yellow eyes go back to their original orange hue before he's passed out.

I'm at my desk doing my make-up that Jugo gave me earlier that day. It's been a few hours since Jugo passed out and I've cleaned myself up and covered him with a blanket. Since he literally tore apart my new outfit, I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a short band T shirt. That dress cost me 44 bucks, dammit. But I can't help but feel that this was my fault. After all, Jugo had warned me what would happen if kept going, and I did. I just didn't expect what would happen next…

Oddly, I don't feel violated or like I've been raped at all. I mean, it's not rape if you like it, right? And I had liked it, no, I had _loved _it. It was the best orgasm I ever had. But that man…that wasn't Juugo. That was…something else. What, I don't know. I just hope that he'll be back to normal when he wakes up.

A moment later, I hear a low groan emanate from Jugo's lips. A twinge of fear streaks through me as I turn to see him stirring. He opens his eyes, and thankfully, they've returned to their original gentleness. He looks around, confused, like he doesn't know where he is.

"Jugo?..." I practically squeak. He slowly sits up and looks down at himself, seeing that he's naked. His eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no," He breathes and looks up at me. "What did I do?"

What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, nothing really, you just kinda raped me, but then it just kinda turned into brutal sex until I had the best orgasm of my life'? Instead I just sit there, blinking at him.

Jugo studies my clothes, than my face. "Oh no, did I?..." My face must show it all because he leaps from the bed and comes to me. For a man his size, he sure does me gracefully, almost silently. He cups my face in his hands and turns my head as if searching for injuries.

"Oh my God, Kagome did I rape you? Are you alright? Oh, God, oh, God!" His voice is quiet but shrill and full of terror. He falls to his knees, clutching my hands in his as if he's bowing to me. He shuts his eyes tight. "Kagome, I am so sorry! I can't believe I-I…Oh my God, I raped you!"

His great shoulders shake and tremble and I hear him sucking in sharp breaths. Is he crying? My heart instantly breaks for him and I get down to his level, pulling his face up so I can see. Remorseful tears roll out of his gentle eyes and down his cheeks.

"I hurt you…" He hiccups. "I hurt you in the worst way. I never wanted to…" His voice catches itself in a sob. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Jugo, it's alright. You didn't hurt me. I actually kind of…liked it." I admit. His body goes still as he slowly pulls away to look at me.

"You…you _liked _it?" He asks incredulously.

I laugh uneasily. "Yeah, a lot. Pretty weird, huh?"

Jugo looks down at the ground, brow furrowed. "It's not safe for you to be around me. I'm a monster."

I try to console him, say he's wrong, but he keeps talking.

"There's this…this _thing _inside of me. A thing I can't control. Whenever I get angry, or even aroused it takes over and I do terrible, terrible things. I hurt innocent people." He shakes his head solemnly. "That's why I get into so many fights at school. People make fun of me for my shyness or my size and I just…I just snap. I'm usually able to get a handle on it before things get too bad, but…" He sobs again. "Kagome, I hurt you! You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt!"

I pull him to me in an embrace, holding him tight and rocking him back and forth. "Jugo, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me at all. I mean that." He crushes me into him, but I let him. He cries into my shirt. I can't imagine the pain he must have gone through all his life. How afraid he must be just to live his life; afraid that any little thing will set him off and cause him to hurt someone. What a burden that must be.

When he's calmed down a bit, I pull away and give him an understanding smile. "Hey, why don't we get out of here? We can go get some ramen. You like ramen, don't you?"

Jugo wipes his eyes on his massive arm and nods, giving me a weak smile. "Yes, that would be nice." We stand up and I leave the room while he gets dressed. He brings me my combat boots and I see that he has this crestfallen look about him. He's also holding a scrap of my ruined clothes.

"I ruined your new outfit," He looks so hurt. "You're brand new outfit that looked so pretty on you…"

I wave my hand dismissively, taking my boots from him and putting them on. "No big deal. They're just clothes." Though, I really did like that dress…

"I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," I take his hand and lead him down the stairs and out the door into the warm spring Saturday morning. We make our way down the sidewalk and I stretch my arms. "It's nice out today,"

Jugo nods in agreement as he looks after three little birds that flit around ahead of us. Cars zip by us on the street, though the sidewalk itself isn't very crowded and we reach the ramen restaurant quickly. A hostess sits us at a window seat before giving us our menus, and then disappears around the corner.

I don't look at the menu since I come here often enough to know exactly what I want. "I'm having the traditional ramen bowl, how about you?"

Juugo is studying the menu intently. Finally he puts his menu down. "I think I'll have the same." Before long, a waiter greets us, asking what we'd like to order. We both tell him what we want, Juugo asking for a cup of water and me asking for a cup of soda. The waiter notes our orders before walking away.

Jugo and I make small talk, asking about hobbies and stuff. Jugo tells me he likes lying in quiet places to carve wood. He says it takes his mind off his troubles. I tell him I like to draw and paint and take pictures. He tells me once again that I'm talented, and I blush.

Finally our food comes and Jugo ad I dig in, breaking our chopsticks. We eat in silence for a few moments, looking out the window to people watch, until I ask,

"So does your tutoring offer still stand?" I grin.

Jugo looks surprised, like I've caught him off guard. "Oh, yes, of course!" He nods earnestly. "When would you like to start?"

"On Monday, after school. I need my last two days of slacking," I chuckle. He laughs two and we finish our meals. He offers to pay to make up for what happened earlier this afternoon, but insist that it's fine and pay for the both of us. It isn't too expensive, so I don't mind.

We walk back to my house, where his dark blue car is waiting. He walks me to my door and we turn to each other, waiting for something we both aren't sure of.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jugo just stands there looking at me. "Um, do you think I could maybe…pick you up in the morning?" His question surprises me and I blink a few times to make sure I've heard him right. "It's just that, I know you walk to school and I know how much of a pain that can be, since the school isn't exactly nearby and there aren't any buses…" Jugo explains before trailing off.

I open my mouth to speak, but I don't know what to say, so I just nod. "Yeah, that'd be really nice of you, Juugo." I smile and he smiles back.

"Good," He digs in his pocket for a pen and a piece of scrap paper and scribbles something on it and hands it to me. "That's my number. Call or text me about when I should come over." I nod again, still smiling. He gave me his number! He nods and takes a few reluctant steps back, stealing glances at me before completely turning and getting into his car. I watch him drive away and sink against my door, swooning a bit.

I just got Jugo's number.


	2. Chapter 2

…2…

When I wake up on Monday morning, I feel like crap. I fucking hate school. I force myself out of bed to go downstairs and eat breakfast, then get dressed and brush my teeth and then brush my black and purple streaked hair. I yank it up into a messy ponytail at the center of my head. I look in the mirror and adjust my short band T shirt that shows off just the tiniest bit of my stomach, then my silver studded belt hand hip chain. My skinny jeans bunch up on my ass a bit but that's alright. I go to look for my black fishnet arms warmers and wear them under black fingerless gloves. I glance at my phone. It's 6:23 am; Jugo would be here in a few minutes just like I had told him to. I shove my books into my black backpack with the bat wings on the back and head downstairs to wait.

As expected, Jugo rings my doorbell at precisely 6:30. I open the door and he smiles at me.

"Morning," He leads me to his car and glances at my outfit. "You look nice." I blush as usual. It's dark out, so hopefully he doesn't see. He opens the passenger door for me and I throw my bag in the back seat before buckling up. Juugo gets in the driver's seat and does the same, starting the car.

"Did you sleep well?" He wants to know.

I groan. "No. I hate school."

Jugo nods with a small smile on his lips as he drives us to school. I fall asleep and am woken up by Jugo nudging me softly.

"Kagome?" He says quietly. "We're here." I open my eyes and groan. We're parked in the school parking lot and students mill around us. I grab my bag out from the back seat before Jugo opens the door for me and ushers me out of the car. I glare around at all of the people I hate. It's nothing personal, I'm just not a big people person, though I do love to party.

Jugo and I make our way up to the main entrance and wait for the bell to ring. When it does, he walks me to my first period.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I tell him. "I appreciate it, but it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." I physically twinge at the venom in my voice. Jugo seems to feel it too and he looks like he's hurt. I try to soften my voice. "I'm sorry, Jugo, it's not you, I just really hate school. And people…"

Jugo nods and recovers some. "It's alright, I know. I just still feel terrible about what happened on Saturday…"

I roll my eyes. Not this again. We had talked about this over the phone so many times over the weekend. "Jugo, it's fine. How about we have lunch together today? I'll meet you by the cafeteria door, okay?"

Jugo seems surprised at the offer, but accepts. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Good. See you then." I turn and head into my classroom, seeing Juugo look after me. First period Is World History. Fuck me.

After two torturous periods, it's finally time for lunch. I meet Jugo right where I said I would, but he's already there. He easily looks above the crowd of students making their way into the cafeteria and people avoid him like the plague, making frightened looks. When he sees me, he smiles.

"Hey, Kagome," He says when I'm next to him. "How's your day been going?"

"Total shit. How about you?"

Jugo shrugs and I lead him into the cafeteria, moving towards the less crowded back corner. I spot my friends sitting at a circular table, all dressed in black. I lead Jugo to the table and my friends all glance up at him; Gaara glances at him indifferently, Shikamaru gives us a bored expression, Temari arches her eyebrow expectantly, Kiba gives us a fanged grin, and Kankuro smirks snidely.

"Well, well, she's alive! We thought you curled up somewhere and died, Kagome." Kankuro comments to me, cutting his dark eyes at Jugo. "Who's this guy?"

I pull Jugo forward by his hand. "You guys know Jugo, don't you?" Jugo nods in greeting after I introduce everyone.

"Hello," He says politely. Kankuro peers at our intertwined fingers and says, a tad defensively,

"You two goin' out or somethin'?"

Jugo blushes and I fight not to roll my eyes. "No, we're just friends. He's helping me with math. Besides, he's cool."

Kankuro and I had a bit of a thing a few months ago. It was nothing serious, but he's a laid back guy and fun to hang and party with. Most of our two month long relationship was spent having sex or performing other sexual acts, or just partying. He was pretty good in bed; he knew how to take charge and when to let me do what I wanted. But that's all there really was to our relationship, and Kankuro was fine with that, but I wasn't. I wanted something deeper, something more passionate, but Kankuro just isn't the lovey-dovey type, though he _is _pretty territorial. Though we still do the same things we did before we broke up, it's limited to a once every few weeks kind of thing. When my trusty vibrator failed me, I can call on Kankuro and he would fix me right up. I did the same for him. But we haven't done that in a few weeks now, maybe a month and I have a feeling that he's a bit jealous of Jugo.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not some kind of slut or skank or whore, or whatever you want to call it. I'm just a bit of a feminist when it comes to sex. I believe that women should take charge of their sexuality and to embrace it. If I want to have casual sex with one of my best friends, I should be able to do that. If I want to get with a girl, I should be able to do that too, though I never have.

Jugo and I sit down at the table with my friends and Kiba continues what he had been saying before we got there.

"So like I was saying, I'm having this killer party at my place this Saturday. It's gonna be the _shit._" He tells us with an excited grin on his face. "It's gonna be a total blow out. I'm talking about booze, great music, and a little, uh," Kiba's grin grows devious as he mimes sucking on a joint and blowing it out. "If you know what I mean."

"Sounds like my kinda party," Kankuro smirks with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He does weed every now and then, mainly at parties. "I'm there."

"I'll go," Shikamaru tells us. "It's been so boring around here lately. What a drag." He huffs.

Kiba's grin widens as he turns his attention to Temari and Gaara, Kankuro's younger sister and baby brother. "So how about you guys? You in?"

Gaara blinks his heavily black lined eyes at Kiba a few times before simply saying. "Yeah."

Temari shrugs. "Why not?"

Kiba turns to me and Jugo. "How about you, big guy?" Kiba directs his question at Juugo, since he already knows I'm going just to have a good time. Jugo looks to me with a worried look on his face.

"You should go," I smile at him. "It'll be fun. Kiba always throws great parties." Jugo hesitates, but eventually nods.

"Okay, I'll go."

Kiba pumps his fist in the air. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Be at my place at nine pm on Saturday. Bring food, booze, or 'party favors', alright?" Just then, the bell rings to start the second half of lunch and Kiba gets up and runs over to a group of people I've never really bothered to know. They all look like wastoids, though. The others file out of the cafeteria to go and do whatever, while Kankuro hangs back to give me and Jugo a strange look as we get up from the table.

"See you at the party, Jugo." He says before giving me an all too knowing look and saunters away.

Jugo looks uncomfortable as he peers down at me. "Kankuro doesn't seem to like me very much…"

I wave dismissively. "Don't pay him any attention." Jugo and I make our way out into the courtyard to sit down at a wooden table. I pull out my lunch and eat it. Jugo does the same and pulls our math textbook and sets it on the table. The sight of it makes me want to gag.

"I figured we should just start working on the new topics we went over in class today," Jugo explains as he flips through the heavy book. "Did you have any issues with this problem here?"

I glance at the problem he's talking about and feel like vomiting. "I don't even know what the hell that is.

Jugo nods and scribbles the problem down on paper and starts to work it out for me, instructing me on how to do it. I try my best to pay attention but can't focus very well because in the corner of my eye, I see these two idiots snickering and pointing at Jugo and I.

"That's him," One of them says to the other. "That's the bipolar freak, Jugo!"

The other one snickers. "That's the guy who slammed Mizuki against those lockers last week! One minute he's all shy, the next, he goes berserk!"

"What a freak!"

They speak loud enough for both Jugo and I to hear. I look at Jugo and see that he's staring down at the table, trembling slightly. I can tell he's trying his best to keep calm. Suddenly, I feel hard pebbles land on me and Jugo's backs. Jugo hunkers down and start whispering something that sounds like "Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm."

What is wrong with these punks?! What did Jugo ever do to them?! How dare they hurt someone who is so sweet and kind!

I push myself up from the table and whirl around to look at the two idiots. "Hey! You douchebags lookin' for trouble?" I shout with clenched fists. The two guys look somewhat surprised to see me but they keep snickering.

"Only if you are, sweetheart." Punk #1 grins. I feel my anger rise in my gut and I hold back a growl.

"I don't appreciate you picking on my friend." I tell them. "He didn't do anything to you." Both of the guys saunter over to me, circling me like sharks. I can feel their grubby eyes grope over my body and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Of course he did," Punk #2 hisses. "He's breathing, isn't he?" This sends them both into a fit of laughter, like the guy's just told the funniest joke they had ever heard.

"You two are weak." I spit. They both stop in their tracks and glare at me.

Punk #1 looks like he's mad. "What'd you say?"

I get right up to his face, looking him right in the eyes. "I said _you're weak. _Picking on those who have done nothing wrong to you. You both make me sick. Touch him again, and you'll be regretting it for weeks."

They both chuckle darkly at my threat. I'm suddenly aware of all the other kids in the courtyard watching us silently, getting ready to enjoy the show.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, sweetheart? A girl like you couldn't hurt a fly." Punk #1 trails his index finger from my neck to my chest, threatening to grope my breast. Anger explodes from me and I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back, threatening to pop his arm out of its socket. He cries out.

"You bitch!" Punk #1 spits. He looks to his friend. "Mori, get her!" Mori moves behind me like he's about to grab me around my waist, but I throw his friend away from me, kicking him in the back of the knees, and whirl my leg around to land a roundhouse kick on the side of Mori's face, which sends him flying to the ground.

The other guy is back up now and he swings a lousy punch that I easily duck and counter with a kick to his stomach. He ends up on his ass just as Mori is up and charging me again and I use his momentum to throw him into his friend, who was just getting up. They roll into a heap of limps and everyone laughs. I stand there, ready to fight again. They finally scramble up and charge me at once, and I fight them off, easily defending and attacking at the same time. I trip up for a second and Mori manages to lock my arms behind my back so that his friend can have a clear shot at me. He comes in for a punch to my gut, but I jump up and donkey kick him in the chest. Mori and I fall to the ground, though he's still holding on tight. I elbow him a few times in his chest and he finally let's go, giving me the opportunity to punch him square in the nose. He falls back, spewing blood out of his nostrils.

The other guy roars and runs at me again and I land two solid punches in his face before ending this shit with a finishing booted kick to his stomach. He lies on the ground, writhing in pain.

I hear someone shout "Principle!" And everyone scatters. I grab Juugo's hand and drag him into a crowded hallway inside the school until we meld with the crowd. I see the principle running around outside searching for me. I'll be fine though; people in my school don't snitch. When I think it's safe, I pull Juugo into a less crowded part of the school.

"Are you alright?" Jugo asks worriedly. "I can't believe you did that! Where did you learn to fight like that?" He scoops my face up in his big hands to search for injuries. I blush at the memory of our kiss a few days ago. His scent invades my nostrils and I forget how to speak for a moment.

"I, uh, took a self-defense class a few years ago," I explain. Jugo looks at me in amazement and holds me to him.

"I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you." He says gratefully. His heart pounds against my ear and his warmth seeps through me. He only releases me whenthe bell to start third period rings and kids flood the hallways. He holds me with his gaze.

"I'll see you after class. Meet me by my car." I nod and he surprisingly plants a quick kiss on my forehead before disappearing into the crowd. I stand there astonishment for a few moments. I only snap out of it when someone bumps into my shoulder unapologetically. I shake it off and head off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

…3…

The last few hours of school are excruciatingly long and tedious. By the time I meet Jugo at his car in the parking lot, I'm about ready to punch a baby.

"Bad day?" He asks gently and opens the car door for me. I nod and rub my temples. He gets in the car and looks at me with concern. "You didn't get in any trouble did you? I mean from what happened at lunch…"

I shake my head. "No, no one was even talking about it." No one in our school cares much about fights, not even the staff. As long as everyone goes home in one piece, no one really pays any attention to violence.

Jugo sighs in relief. "That's good. I was worried." He turns to me, looking at me intently. I turn and get locked in his intense gaze. He brushes his fingers against my reddening cheek and brings me in close.

"Thank you again, Kagome." He whispers. "No one's…no one's ever stood up for me like that before. If you hadn't done what you did, there's no telling what I might've done. I could've hurt someone."

"But you didn't." I breathe. His lips are so very close to mine; so close that I can taste them already. We haven't kissed since the very first time and I've been dreaming about his lips ever since. I can tell he feels it too by the way he looks at me, how his lips graze mine. We both simultaneously go move closer until our lips meet. There's an instant zap of chemistry as he gently pecks my lips before moving to my jawline before returning to my lips. He breaks away every now and then to lavish my sensitive neck with kisses while his fingers toy with my hair.

I forget where I am for a few minutes until I hear someone bang their fist on the hood of Jugo's car, jolting us both back to reality. I open my eyes to see one of the school administrators glaring at us through the windshield.

"Not on school property!" He barks. Jugo nods and raises his hand, apologizing, and then starts the car before pulling out of the lot. As the administrator moves on, I catch a glimpse of Kankuro leaning up against the wall near where we were just parked. He's smoking a cigarette with one hand crossed over his chest. His brown hair and steel eyes catch the sun and his thick silver ring on his middle finger winks at us. Kankuro's eyes hold that same knowing, snide look that they had at lunch. We lock eyes for a moment before Jugo turns off the school property, obscuring my view of Kankuro.

"If the square root of X is one, and Y squared is six, what is the square root of X squared?" Jugo reads a problem from our huge math textbook. I try to work the problem out, but give up.

"Uggghhh! Fuck math!" I shout as I flop back on my bed, tossing my papers in the air.

Jugo smiles sympathetically and picks up the papers one at a time and then sets them on the bed. We were in my room, doing math homework; me lying on the bed and Jugo sitting lotus style on the floor next to me. He's so tall that even when I'm on my elevated bed, Jugo is still a few inches taller than me. We had been working at this crap ever since school let out and I was done.

Jugo peers at my abandoned work and I prepare for him to yet again say "No, not quite," or "Well you got the first part right," He was trying to be so nice but I know how crappy I am at math. It surprises me when he says:

"You were almost there. You just had to finish the problem by adding six to both sides." He hands me the paper. "Here, see?" I reluctantly sit up and look at my paper. "You're starting to get it," He smiles at me.

I sigh and roll over on my belly and look at him. "Can we take a break?" I put on my best pout and puppy dog eyes for him and he blushes.

"Ah…Well…um, I guess a break wouldn't be that bad," He stammers. I breathe a sigh of relief and hang my head over the side of the bed, letting my hair fall into my face and on to the floor. Jugo neatly stacks the papers on my desk before coming back to sit in front of me. He crouches down to look into my eyes, wiping my hair out of my face. He has a playful grin on his face, one that I'm not used to seeing. God, he's so damn handsome.

"Why so happy?" I inquire.

"You're actually starting to get it." He explains. "You may not _know _that you are, but you are. Which means I'm helping."

I can't help but return his playful smirk and tackle him. He shouts in surprise and we roll around on my floor in a heap of limps and laughter. He starts tickling me and I squeal.

"Quit it! I'm ticklish!" I cry out and squirm around on my back, trying to get away from his wiggling fingers, but to no avail. Jugo climbs on top of me and continues to tickle me in my ribs where I'm the most sensitive. My eyes blur with tears as I continue to squeal.

"I'll pee on you!" I threaten and he immediately sits up, hands in the air as if to show he means no harm. He's still laughing with that adorable grin on his face.

"Woah, now, we don't want that," He chuckles. I finally regain control over myself, giggling now and then. His smile widens to show many of his teeth and the skin around his orange eyes crinkles in the cutest way. Smile contently up at him.

"You have a nice smile," I observe. "You should smile more often."

To my joy, the smile doesn't fade. "I have been. Since I've met you, that is."

I feel myself blush and then gasp as he leans down to lie on top of me, though he's so tall that he has to arch his back away from me to put his forehead against mine as his orange eyes peer into my soul. His soft hair brushes my skin.

"I've never been this happy ever in my life." Jugo whispers with the same intensity he had before in the car at school. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

I take a few swallows before speaking, not trusting my voice. "I haven't done much."

"No but you accept me. You've befriended me when no one else would. That means so much to me. I never knew what happiness even was until I met you."

I blush harder. "You're just saying that."

Jugo closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he opens them again, they're full of affection. "No, I mean it. I really do." He nuzzles his cheek into mine before returning his forehead back to mine. He gazes at me and all I want to do is get closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he exhales with relaxation. Jugo settles his body on top of mine, careful to leave me enough room to comfortably breathe. We lay that way for a while, just breathing in each other's scents. I love how warm and soft he is despite his large muscles. Jugo softly strokes my hairline with his thumb before suddenly sitting up.

"I have something for you," He grins and gets up, rummaging through his backpack. He pulls out a rectangular box wrapped in shiny silver paper with a black bow and hands it to me, sitting next to me excitedly.

"What's this?" I ask as I pick at the paper.

"A make-up present." Explains Jugo. "Open it, please."

I do as he says and I gasp at what I see. Inside the box is a black and white skulled dress identical to the one Jugo tore up last Saturday. I look at the tag. It's just my size!

"My dress!" I exclaim. "You got me a new dress! Oh, Jugo, thank you!" I gush and tackle him in a hug. He hugs me back.

"That's not it."

I rummage through the box some more until I find black shear tights and matching panties. "You got these too?" I shout. "You shouldn't have! How did you know my sizes?"

Jugo beams at me. "I wanted to. And I took a lucky guess, really. They looked like they'd fit you."

I hold him tightly to me, feeling so happy I could burst. "This is great! You're great!" Jugo holds me back, chuckling.

"I figured you could wear it to the party on Saturday." He suggests.

"I will!" I hang the outfit safely in my closet and sit on the bed, beaming at Jugo. He suddenly looks a bit anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering…" He starts. "About the party…Kiba implied that there would be drugs. Do you…do you do drugs?" He looks up at me shyly. "If you don't mind my asking…"

I shake my head. "No, and I don't drink much either. I don't really care if people around me are high or drunk, as long as they don't start shit, I could care less. But I _do _love a good party," I smirk and Jugo seems relieved and relaxes some. "Have you ever been to a party?"

"No,"

I _tsk. _"What a shame. But Kiba throws the best parties, so I guarantee you'll have a great time."

"Is there anything…um…special I should wear?"

"No, you can come in sweats for all anyone cares."

Jugo nods and lies back on the floor, taking up a considerable amount of space. An anxious smile forms on his lips. "I'm kind of nervous,"

I climb down off the bed and lay on top of him, smiling reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Jugo. You'll have fun, I swear. I'll be there the whole time."

Jugo nods, trusting me. He gazes at me with those intense yet gentle eyes of his and like magnets; our lips connect with a zap of energy. He pulls me down on him and wraps his arms around me, rubbing me up and down my waist. I part my lips and our tongues twirl around each other. A low moan rumbles out of Jugo's chest and his grip on me tightens a bit. He quickens our kiss, tangling his fingers through my hair and my body responds by pressing itself into his. I moan softly and hear Jugo growl in my mouth. He flips me over so he's on top and swirls his tongue around mine, groping my breasts. I moan again, louder this time and he trails kisses down my neck until he's kissing and sucking my nipples. I feel his broad hand slip down between my legs, rubbing my swollen clit. I arch my back against the rush of pleasure that blooms there as he gently circles my clit with his fingers. My chest heaves up and down with pants as he keeps going, and soon I feel a bulge nudge against the inside of my thigh. I look down to see that Jugo has a raging boner.

Fear slices through my veins at the memory of him losing control and I manage to get out: "J-Jugo…are you alright?"

Jugo looks up from my breasts with an almost innocent look in his eye, though his expression is slightly strained. "Yes, I should be fine if we just take it slow. Is that alright?"

Take it slow? I've never really taken it slow before. Well, besides my first time with Kankuro, but the slowness only lasted a few minutes. Taking it slow could be nice, maybe even fun.

"Yes, that's fine. But if you feel like you're losing control, try breathing deeply a few times while counting backwards from ten."

Jugo nods warily and kisses me down to my naval, where he licks at like a puppy before undoing my jeans and sliding them off my legs smoothly. He does the same to my panties and I feel him suck in a sharp breath. I sit up on my elbows to see him.

"Jugo?" He's taking deep breaths, counting backwards from ten just like I told him. He regains his composure somewhere around four.

"I'm okay," He tells me and rubs his large fingers over my clit. I twitch and moan. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," I breathe and he slides a finger inside of me with some effort, causing me to arch my back and cry out. I start to pant as he moves his finger in and out of me, hitting my g-spot instantly. "Oh, God!"

Jugo's breathing is a bit shallow as he watches me squirm and moan beneath him. I open my lustful eyes and look into his. "Oh, God…" He breathes as his cock hardens even more. He leans down, putting his face inches away from my soaking sex. "Can I?"

"Please!" I beg and he licks my clit in circles, just the way I like it. I feel myself breathing even harder as he plunges his tongue inside of me and licks at my walls. "Jugo!" Any more of this and I'll cum. He moans inside of me and replaces his tongue with two of his massive fingers and I let out a scream. He moves them around inside of me while his tongue works my clit.

"Oh, my God, Jugo, you're so good!" I tell him and tangle my fingers in his soft orange hair. He looks up at me with lust in his eyes and keeps going harder and faster until my walls are throbbing around his fingers.

"Jugo! Jugo, I'm cumming!"

He keeps going and rides me through it while I convulse and squirt all over his hand and mouth. He pulls away after he's licked my pussy clean and sits back on his ass, his erection threatening to tear through his jeans. He's taking deep breathes and silently counting backwards from ten. I sit up and watch him, asking if he's okay.

"Yes, but, Kagome…" He's blushing as he looks down at his cock. "I can't…I can't wait anymore, so please…"

I pull off his jeans and boxers to reveal his frighteningly huge dick that's at least eight inches long. His face is strained with pent up desire so I take his head into my mouth and work the rest of him with my hand. Jugo groans and lays his head back, enjoying the feeling.

"More…tongue…please, Kagome…"

I obey and swirl my tongue around him, slurping and sucking as hard as I can, earning a loud moan from Jugo. I lick him up and down, moaning as I do so before trying my best to deep throat his impressive length. Jugo grunts.

"Ah! Kagome! That's good! That's really good!"

I keep going like that as long as I can, and soon Jugo's body is twitching and jerking. "I'm gonna cum!" He tells me. "Please, I want you to swallow it!"

I'm happy to oblige and continue deep throating him until he grunts and a powerful gush of cum explodes in my mouth and shoots down my throat. I try my best to swallow it all, but it's just too much and I pull away, getting a huge spurt of jizz in my face. Jugo seems embarrassed and he wipes the cum off of my face with his hands.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He asks. I look up at him lustfully and sensually lick the remainder of cum off of his hands. He looks shocked and I chuckle.

"You did say you wanted me to swallow it, didn't you?" Jugo is too stunned to speak, so I push him to the floor and push my tongue into his mouth. We go a few more times, doing a few sixty-nines or just making out while we each play with the other's bits. Jugo has to take short breaks every now and then to regain his control, but we make it through without an episode. About two hours later, we finally collapse onto my bed and I curl up with him as he spoons me, whispering sweet, kind things into my ear until I drift into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Hey anyone who's been reading! I hope you like this new chapter :) And please review so that I know this fanfic is worth continuing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

…4…

The rest of the week passes in a seemingly never-ending, boring, tedious cycle of school and afternoon study sessions with Jugo. The only things that break the cycle are the nice little sexual breaks he and I take after studying. We stay away from actual sex, since Jugo still doesn't trust himself. Though, he's getting better at controlling himself by using meditation techniques I show him. At school, Kankuro continues to act strange and give me that all too personal look. I don't know what his issue is, but frankly, I don't care. As long as he doesn't start acting like a douche, I don't care what kind of looks he shoots my way.

I can't tell you how happy I am when it's finally Saturday, which means Kiba's party is soon! Kiba's been talking about it all week, and from what he's told me, it'll be pretty awesome. About an hour before it's time to leave, Jugo shows up at my house. I'm in the bathroom wearing the dress and tights he bought me, along with some lacey gothic Lolita arm warmers. A portion of my hair is up in a ponytail while the rest cascades down my shoulders in loose waves. Jugo finds me there, doing my make-up, and smiles.

"You look wonderful." He takes my free hand and brings it to his lips to plant a gentle kiss on it. I look at him and see that he's wearing a long sleeved black shirt that shows off his muscular build, along with some somewhat loose fitting jeans.

"So do you," He looks delicious.

Once I finish my make-up, I grab my purse from my bed, checking to make sure I have everything, and head downstairs with Jugo. He opens the car door for me and gets in himself, starting up the car and driving off towards the direction of Kiba's house. Kiba lives in a somewhat wealthy neighborhood, so it takes us maybe an hour to get there, but when we do, it's not had to tell which house is Kiba's; it's all lit up with flashing neon lights and I can hear the music all the way down the street. There are numerous cars parked around in the street. Apparently, a lot of people are already here.

We park in an empty part of the street and make our way to Kiba's house. I notice a familiar black F-150 parked nearby—so Kankuro was here already, which meant Temari and Gaara were too.

I don't waste time knocking on the door, and just walk in. The room is dark and only lit by neon blue lights and other flashing colors and there' a slight fog hanging in the air. So the "party favors" have already been passed out then, huh? There are figures of people milling around here and there, some on the dance floor, and others along the walls or the couches. Some social butterflies migrate from group to group, mingling. I spot Kiba over by the stereo, talking rather intimately with a girl I've never seen before. He sees me too and dismisses himself from the girl and makes his way over to Jugo and I.

"Hey, glad you could make it! Don't you look positively sexy?" His eyes dip over my whole body as a fang pokes out from the corner of his mouth. He moves to playfully smack my ass, but I slap it away and give him a death glare and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! I get it!" He shouts over the throbbing music and hands me a red plastic up filled with soda. Kiba knows I don't drink. "So tonight's just gonna be a free-for-all, ya' know? So go crazy, alright!" He turns to Jugo, who smiles politely. "Hey, man, let me get you a drink! You like Hennessey?"

Jugo shakes his head, declining. "No, I'll just have soda, please." Kiba gives him a soda and chuckles. "You guys don't know what you're missing! Anyway, enjoy the party!" Kiba disappears into the crowd of grinding bodies on the dance floor near the stereo speakers.

I sip my soda and pull Jugo to one of the couches where I recognize a girl I haven't talked to in a while. We make small talk and she gives Jugo uneasy glances. I tell her to be cool, that Jugo's a nice guy and she tries her best to give him a smile. We part ways and Jugo and I travel around the large house, weaving between bodies. A song I like comes on and I look up to Jugo excitedly.

"Wanna dance?" Before he can reply, I drag him to the dance floor and start dancing, swinging my hips to the beat, nudging my ass against Jugo's crotch. He jumps, surprised and I laugh. "Here, give me your hands," I take his hands and put them low on my waist and press myself against him, swinging this way and that. He seems to catch on pretty quickly and synchronizes his hips with mine and gentling presses me into him. I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck and he leans his head down to kiss my neck. The feeling is erotic and the atmosphere just makes it that much hotter. Jugo brings his lips to my ear and half whispers.

"I like this," He says in a husky tone.

I bite my lip and nod. "Me too," I feel a bulge forming in his pants and I rub myself harder against him. He growls in my ear and snakes his hand up to squeeze one of my breasts and I moan, biting my lip. Jugo chuckles and spins me around to face him, pulling my hips towards him as we continue to grind. I toss my hair around in a slutty way and I see his eyes glint with want as he watches me. We go like that for a few songs until I pull him off of the dance floor for a break. He kisses me a bit roughly and I laugh.

"Sorry, am I getting you worked up?" I inquire, motioning to his boner.

"Yes, but I'm having a great time." Jugo grins. I take his hand and lead him to the refreshment table and give him a can of soda, even though there's a punch bowl right there. Rule number one of parties: Never drink _anything _from the punch bowl, unless you're looking to get fucked up.

Jugo and I stand there for a bit, talking and sipping our sodas until a familiar voice emerges from behind me.

"I see you two are having fun," Shikamaru drawls with a half bored expression on his face. I turn to him and smirk.

"Tons. Where's Temari?"

Shikamaru blushes slightly and rubs his neck with his hand. "Uh, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

I grin mischievously. "Oh, no reason." Though the two would never admit it, there has always been some chemistry between Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru grabs a beer off of the table.

"Anyway, me and the others are all in that room over there," He motions to a dark room lit with black lights. There's a fog emitting from the open door. "If you wanna hang for a bit, feel free to join us." Shikamaru glances up at Jugo. "You too, Jugo."

I shrug and follow Shikamaru with Jugo close behind me. We enter the room and anything that's white lights up, including the skulls on my dress. The room is pretty big, but not as big as the room we just left from. A few people are passing a joint back and forth, taking deep drags. The smell doesn't bother me much, but I start to worry for Jugo. I don't know how he handles secondhand pot.

Shikamaru leads us over to a large couch with a coffee table in front of it where Gaara, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro are sitting, playing cards. Kankuro eyes come up to meet mine with that irritating snide look in them as he blows out a puff of smoke.

"Hey, sweetheart." He purrs like a cat to a mouse. "Glad you're here. And you brought Big Boy," He nods at Jugo who nods back. "Why don't you two have a seat?" Kankuro motions to the empty space to his left. I sit down, trying not to look a bit creeped out and on edge. Jugo gently takes the seat beside me.

"So, what are you guys playing?" I ask casually.

"Poker," Kiba answers with a toothy grin. "And I'm kicking Kankuro's ass."

"I'm not too far behind you, Kiba," Temari smirks as she lays down her cards and puts a few twenties in the pile of money at the center of the table. "I'm all in."

Gaara pushes the remainder of his money in with Temari's. "So am I." Shikamaru sits the game out; everyone knows he's the king of card games and wins every time. He knows it too, so he normally sits out since he knows the game won't be too much fun for him.

I look at Kankuro, who's smiling wickedly. "You fuckers are gonna regret that." He throws down his cards and everyone groans. He's got a full house. "Give me my money, losers!" He scoops up the cash and starts counting it. There's at least $100 in that pile. Kankuro chuckles darkly and turns to me, waving the money in my face.

"You can have some of this if you're willing to do me some favors," He's only half joking. I try to laugh it off, shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm good."

Kankuro shrugs and turns back to the others. "So, you idiots wanna play again? I could use some more cash to buy these new rims I've been looking at." Everyone shakes their heads.

"I'll be broke if I play you again, you cheater." Kiba grumbles. Kankuro laughs out loud just as a new song comes on and turns to me.

"Wanna dance?" He asks me with that stupid grin on his face. I look to Jugo; why I have to ask for his permission, I don't know.

"Go ahead," He urges with a sweet smile. "Go have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

I nod and take Kankuro's outstretched hand as he helps me up from the couch, snatching up his beer from the table as he goes. He leads me to the dance floor, finishing off his drink and chucking it in a trashcan.

When we get to the dance floor, he wastes no time in latching his hands to my hips and guiding me, pulling me a bit too close for my liking, swiveling my hips to the beat. I go along with it, though I do make a point to stay a certain distance away from him.

"Long time, no see, sweetheart." He says in my ear. "You haven't come around in a while." His voice is loaded with innuendos that need no clarification.

"Just needed a bit of a break," I tell him. "That and my vibrator started working again."

He chuckles and gets closer to me. "Come on, you know you love the real thing better than that plastic toy," He brings his lips to my ear. "You told me yourself, remember? When I had you in the shower with your legs over my shoulders," He runs his hands down my thighs and back up, getting dangerously close to going under my dress. I swivel out of his reach, twirling around him.

"Yes, I remember." Though I don't want to admit it, that night isn't something I'll be forgetting anytime soon. We were in my shower and he was holding me up by my ass with my back against the wall while he tugged me to him over and over until I came. Talk about erotic.

He must see the memory of it flash behind my eyes because he snakes his hands to my waist and yanks me back into him so my ass is right up on his junk. The position is familiar and I have to fight not to moan as all of the memories of our escapades flash through my mind.

"I remember how much you love doggy style." He hisses as he grinds into me. "I doubt that's changed."

I grit my teeth and manage to break free of him. "I have to go to the lady's room." I lie and exit the room, walking briskly into a small hallway where the bathrooms are. There isn't anyone there. I stop to try and catch my breath, but before I can, I feel rough hands whirl me around and pin me against the wall. Kankuro presses himself into me and his dark eyes taunt me.

"Now did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" He coos and places sloppy kisses on my neck, which makes my skin crawl. He brings his head up and presses his grimy lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I taste beer and weed, which instantly makes me want to vomit. His putrid breath stings my nose.

'"You smell like shit." I spit when I finally break away. His snide grin is still plastered on his face as he chuckles.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that," Kankuro licks my neck and inhales my scent. "You know I've missed you right? All I can think about is your hot little cunt and your sexy little moans."

"I can't say I feel the same way." I growl and struggle, trying to get away but can't.

Kankuro snaps his eyes up to me and his voice has a sudden dangerous edge to it. "Since when? Is it because of that giant idiot, Jugo?"

I growl, writhing against the wall. "He is _not _an idiot."

His laugh is a short, staccato bark. "You fucking him?" I feel myself blush as anger boils inside me. "You are, aren't you? Ha! You must definitely be getting desperate if you're fucking _him_!"

I manage to jam my knee into his crotch, which cuts his laughter short and he half doubles over, but not enough for me to get away. When he looks at me, his eyes are full of anger, though he's still grinning.

"Baby, you are _so _gonna regret that." Without warning, Kankuro grabs me by the neck and shoves me into an empty room, slamming the door and locking it with a final _click. _He throws both of us on the bed and wedges himself between my legs. I kick and scream but Kankuro is just too strong. He kisses me meanly and yanks my head back by my hair to expose my neck. He bites down on it hard and I cry out in pain.

"There's no way in hell you prefer that giant to me. I just need to remind you how good I can make you feel." He hisses as he rips off my tights and underwear.

"No!" I squeal. "Kankuro, no! I'll do anything, just don't do this! I don't want this! Not like this!" But he just laughs and yanks himself out of his pants, pinning my arms above my head.

"Oh, no, I have to punish you for cheating on me!" He cackles. "You're _my _girl! You always have been, you just didn't know. And you know what?" He whispers dangerously. "_I'm _the one who gets to say when it's over, and I say it's just beginning." With that, he plunges inside of me with a loud grunt and I scream with pain. He doesn't waste time with going slow; he pounds into me over and over, tearing me apart with each thrust. Hot tears course down my cheeks as I continue to screaming, begging anyone to help, to save me. But no one can hear me over the sound of the throbbing music.

Kankuro grunts once more. "I bet your new boy toy can't fuck you like this! I bet he can't make you scream and beg for more like I can!" My chest heaves up and down with my sobs as I punch and kick to no avail. "Mmm, you're pussy's still so fucking tight!"

"Kankuro, please!" I shout and sob. "Please stop! It hurts!"

But Kankuro just grows bigger inside me, getting off on my pain. "No, you've been a bad girl and bad girls have to be punished." He continues his rampage on my body and I scream more and more, begging him to stop. I remember Jugo back in the other room. He must be wondering where I am. He must be worried.

"Jugo!" I shriek. I don't know if he can hear me, but it's worth a shot. "Jugo help! Help me! Jugo!"

Kankuro laughs. "Please, you know that idiot can't hear you. No one can. I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied and you know how long that can take." Tears streak their way down my face but he doesn't care. He never did. Kankuro never cared about me. The only person who does is Jugo, sweet, caring Jugo. His face materializes in my mind and I wish with all of my might.

"Please…" I whimper. "Jugo please…help me!"

Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a raging beast roaring behind the locked door. Someone or something throws themselves into the door once, twice, three times—

"What the fu-" Kankuro's words are cut short when the door explodes inward in a shower of splinters. A dark, hulking figure tears towards the bed and yanks Kankuro up and out of me, throwing him into an adjacent wall. I hear Kankuro let out a muffled yelp.

"I'll fucking kill you!" The beast roars. As the dust clears, I realize it's Jugo who's got Kankuro pinned to the wall by his neck, the impact of the blow creating a small crater in the wall. Jugo's eyes are burning yellow. "I'll break every bone in your puny little body, you punk!"

"Jugo!" I shout and jump from the bed. His yellow eyes don't leave Kankuro's panicked face as Jugo cackles madly.

"So, I gotta know! Did you enjoy her pussy as much as I did?" He chuckles. "She's some fuck, isn't she? Sure as hell the best _I've_ ever had!" Jugo lets out another maniacal laugh as he squeezes Kankuro's neck, making him gag. "What's the matter, Kankuro? Got nothing to say? Well _that's _a surprise! Seems like you always have something to say, you smart ass."

Kankuro struggles against Jugo's hold, kicking at his legs. Jugo holds him steady. "You know, Kankuro, I'm a very selfish man and I don't like to share. So you can imagine how pissed I am to find out that you fucked my girl!" He pulls Kankuro away from the wall just to smash him back into it with enough force for Kankuro to cough up blood. Oh, God, he's gonna kill him.

"Jugo!" I say weakly. My world is spinning and the place between my legs is burning and aching with pain. "Jugo, stop! You'll kill him!" Sure, I think Kankuro deserves to be kicked around a few times but considering how easily Jugo was able to completely obliterate the heavy wooden door, I wouldn't go so far as to say he couldn't tear Kankuro to pieces. And that is a bit much.

But Jugo isn't paying attention to me. All he sees is Kankuro's trembling, fear-stricken face and to my horror, he begins to throw his massive fists into Kankuro's stomach.

"I mean, if you wanted to fuck her so badly, we could've arranged a three-way or something!" Jugo taunts and laughs as Kankuro doubles over in pain. Jugo's booted foot comes up to bash Kankuro in the jaw, which sends him sailing back into the cratered wall, creating another hole. I hear a sickening _snap _that must be Kankuro's jaw shattering.

"But no," Jugo continues as he makes his way menacingly to a hunched over Kankuro. "Instead, you went and raped her!" Jugo pulls Kankuro's limp body up off of the ground, pulling him close to his face. I see his eyes are just barely open as blood courses from his broken jaw. He's still conscious somehow! "Now you listen to me, you little cunt. _I _am the only one who's allowed to fuck her! She's _mine_!" I scream as Jugo punches Kankuro point-blank in the nose, breaking that as well. Kankuro lets out a painful groan and Jugo sends a barrage of crushing blows into Kankuro's face and body, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Jugo, no!" I scream and jump on his back and try to pull him away but with a twitch of muscle, he sends me flying into the wall by the gaping hole where the door used to be. My head smacks up against the hard surface and slide down the wall, seeing stars. My vision becomes fuzzy and all I can make out is Jugo's terrible laughter as he pounds Kankuro into a pulp. My vision goes completely dark and all I hear is a series of gut-wrenching cracking sounds and Kankuro's garbled shrieks.


End file.
